wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Supra Vandal
The Supra Vandal is the Vandal version of the Supra assault rifle, sporting higher critical chance and damage multiplier, accuracy, and magazine size and max ammo. This weapon can be sold for . Acquisition The Supra Vandal was awarded to players who successfully defeated Ambulas on Hades, Pluto during the Operation: Ambulas Reborn event, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. The Supra Vandal is now potentially sold by Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Relay for and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. The weapon can be traded, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. The trading recipient must also have a Mastery Rank of at least 14. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Very high damage per second once fully spooled. *Good critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *High accuracy. *High sustainable rate of fire. *Largest magazine size of all weapons. *High spooled-up fire rate of 3 rounds. *Can equip the Supra-exclusive (Conclave only) and mods. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Projectiles have travel time. *Very low reload speed. *Low ammo efficiency. *Moderate recoil. Comparisons Tips *Supra Vandal has a decent fire rate like the Gorgon, but it is less accurate at longer distances. Firing in short bursts may help to improve accuracy. *Alternatively, use the mod to almost completely eliminate the Supra Vandal's high recoil, and make it more comfortable to fire overall. *To counter the weapon's quick ammo consumption, bring Team Ammo Restores, , Carrier with , and/or the aura. * makes this gun even more effective versus Grineer because of their weakness to puncture damage, the Supra's strongest stat. The normal version, , does not generally provide enough of a boost to puncture damage, and elemental damage mods would provide a larger boost in damage. * or can help hit more enemies, somewhat balancing the high ammo consumption. *Due to the large magazine size of 300 bullets, is a good mod for this weapon as it can increase the overall damage of the weapon as well as alleviate some reload time issues. Notes *Cancelling the reload animation on its third-quarter period counts as a reload, much like the Soma. Trivia *The Supra Vandal was the first Vandal weapon that can be fully recoloured. **As of Update 22, all other Vandals (and Wraiths) are now fully colourable. Media Supra_Vandal_preview2.jpg AmbulasReborn_reward_email.jpg AmbulasReborn_reward_email_part2.jpg Supra VS Supra Vandal Accuracy Test (Warframe) SUPRA VANDAL - All the Bullitos in the World 2 forma - Warframe Patch History *Supra Vandal is now tradable. *Mastery Rank increased from 10 to 14 *Status Chance increased from 5% to 30% *Critical chance increased from 2.5% to 16% *Critical Damage increased from 1.5x to 2x *Increased projectile speed *Increased accuracy while aiming *Damage decreased from 45 to 40 *Fixed the firing sounds being cut off *Added 2 polarity slots (unmentioned). *Introduced via Operation: Ambulas Reborn. }} See Also *Supra, regular version of this weapon. *Cestra, the pistol version of this weapon. *Corpus Tech, the Corpus heavy unit that uses the Supra. * , a Supra exclusive Syndicate mod. * , a Supra exclusive mod in Conclave. *Gorgon, the Grineer equivalent of this weapon. de:Supra_Vandal fr:Supra_Vandal Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Event Reward Category:Assault Rifle Category:Vandal Category:Update 20 Category:Corpus